Time-Cross Soulmates
by Kaien-Aerknard
Summary: Sebenarnya, jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu jengkal tangan. Namun, pada realitanya, masing-masing berada di 'dunia' yang berbeda, dibatasi oleh tembok waktu yang tak kasat mata. ll Wen Yang x OC.
1. Chapter 1

Setiap malam, sebuah suara merdu selalu tertangkap oleh indera pendengaranku. Entah dari mana daerah asal lagu itu, mungkin saja ia dari suatu desa terpencil yang tak pernah kudengar namanya. Suara yang merdu nan lembut itu bersumber dari paviliun di tengah kolam koi ini.

Setiap malam, aku selalu merasakan kehadiran seseorang di sisiku, bersamaku di bawah atap paviliun di tengah kolam koi ini.

Suara merdu itu menenangkan jiwa dan ragaku, begitupula batinku yang merasakan kedamaian di tengah riuhnya atmosfir peperangan. Aura hangat penuh cinta kasih, sebuah aura yang dikeluarkan oleh seorang wanita.

Pejuang. Itulah satu kata yang cocok untuk mendeskripsikan siapa si pemilik presensi ini. Auranya begitu berani, setia dan tenang. Seolah bahkan gelombang air setinggi apapun takkan bisa meruntuhkan dirinya, ia kokoh bagai Taishan. Ah, bahkan aku bisa membayangkan seperti apa rupanya.

Tetapi, aku tak pernah melihat sosok sang penyanyi berjiwa hangat itu di paviliun ini.

Dimanakah sosok pahlawan yang terasa sangatlah dekat tersebut? Mengapa aku tak bisa melihat fisiknya?

Tetapi, aku tahu bahwa ia berada di sini, tepat di sebelahku, bersama-sama berteduh dari cahaya rembulan yang teramat terang.

Apakah dia… seorang mahluk yang tak bisa dilihat oleh mata manusia?

Mahluk gaib? Dewa? Dewi? Atau mungkin…

Hanya perasaanku saja?

Presensi yang terasa semu itu... mungkin hanya ilusi yang diciptakan oleh letih yang mendera raga dan jiwa aku saja, juga rasa kesepian karena hanya aku sendiri di bawah atap paviliun ini. Ya, pastinya, aku hanya berhalusinasi, bagai melihat fatamorgana di tengah gurun panas.

"Ciqian! Oi!"

" _Dajie_."

.

.

 **Kaien-Aerknard Presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

 **[Time-Cross Soulmates]**

.

.

 _Langit sengaja memisahkan sebuah jiwa menjadi dua, agar mereka saling mencari satu sama lain, saling menjaga satu sama lain, saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan juga duka. Hanya saja… terkadang dua jiwa ini lahir sebagai manusia di waktu yang berbeda._

 _Sebenarnya, jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu jengkal tangan._

 _Namun, pada realitanya, masing-masing berada di 'dunia' yang berbeda, dibatasi oleh tembok waktu yang tak kasat mata._

.

.

 **Author's Notes** : Jumpa lagi dengan saya, Kaien-Aerknard! Setelah hampir dua tahun hiatus, saya memutuskan untuk kembali menulis, dan saya berharap saya mampu terus berkarya di dunia literature sembari mengimbangi dengan kehidupan RL saya.

Ide story kali ini muncul setelah saya berbincang dengan LivingCannon, sobat sefandom saya. Hanya dengan satu kata dari dia yakni 'Time-Cross', tetiba saya ke-triggered dan dapat ide ini…

Mungkin, kalian akan bingung dengan P.O.V-nya. Baiklah, saya akan jelaskan.

Pada chapter ini, P.O.V dimulai dari Wen Yang, yang silih berganti dengan Cao Yin. Dan kalau letaknya berada di tengah, itu berarti narasi keduanya sekaligus.

Thank you for the supports! RnR sangat dinantikan!


	2. Chapter 2

**Kaien-Aerknard Presents**

 **A Dynasty Warriors Fanfiction**

 **[Time-Cross Soulmates]**

 **.**

 **.**

Suara merdu itu hilang tanpa jejak, seperti debu yang tertiup oleh angin timur yang berhembus kencang. Aku menoleh ke belakang, mendapati Tuanku, Sima Zhao melambaikan tangan kanannya ke arahku, seulas seringai lebar khasnya menggembang di wajah. Langkahnya seringan ekspresi yang terpasang pada wajahnya, seperti seorang anak kecil. Aku berbalik, membungkuk hormat pada Tuanku.

" _Zhugong_ , selamat malam," sapaku.

"Ah... kau ini terlalu formal seperti biasanya. Sudah kukatakan, di luar medan perang, posisi kita sama!" ia menepuk punggungku, cukup keras. "Kuharap kau tidak terganggu dengan kunjunganku selarut ini!" ia tertawa.

"...Kunjungan Anda pada jam selarut ini... apakah ada suatu urusan penting yang Anda ingin bicarakan, _zhugong_?"

Biasanya, seseorang jika berkunjung pada jam dua malam hanya membawa sebuah topik penting untuk dibahas. Saking pentingnya, tak ada seorang lain-pun yang boleh mengetahuinya, seolah si pengunjung memilih jam ketika Dewa-Dewi di langit sedang tertidur pulas agar tak bisa mereka curi dengar. Tuan Sima Zhao tertawa, kali ini lebih keras dari yang sebelumnya. ...Sudah kuduga. Aku menghela nafas, memaklumi sifatnya yang jauh berbeda dari sang kakak, Tuan Sima Shi.

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar. Dan tanpa sadar, sepasang kakiku malah membawaku ke hadapan gerbang kediamanmu. Jadi kuputuskan untuk sekalian mengunjungimu, tadinya berminat untuk mengerjaimu juga kalau kau masih tidur."

Aku hanya bisa diam seribu bahasa, memberiku sendiri sebuah tamparan di benak. Tuanku yang satu ini... memang cukup unik. Setelah mendengar ceritanya, kurasa ketika tidurpun, aku tidak bisa tenang, huh?

"Ah... sayang sekali kau masih bangun, jadi rencanaku gagal!" wajahnya sama sekali tak menggambarkan sepeserpun rasa bersalah. "Setidaknya, aku jadi punya teman mengobrol malam ini! Jadi, kau sendiri sulit tidur?"

Aku menggeleng. "Tidak. Saya... hanya terbangun oleh sebuah suara."

"Suara?"

Aku mengangguk. "Ya. Suara tersebut... sangat indah. Lagu yang dinyanyikan dibuatnya merdu. Suara itu bahkan membangunkanku dari alam mimpi. Dan ia... berasal dari paviliun ini," Aku berbalik, sepasang tanganku mencengkram pagar paviliun berlapis cat merah. "Anehnya, tak ada siapapun di sini, dan nyanyian itu terus ada sampai kehadiran Anda di sini."

Raut wajah Tuan Sima Zhao berubah drastis, ia yang tadinya menampilkan senyum kini menampilkan ekspresi ketakutan. Entah ia sungguhan atau hanya dibuat-buat. "Oi, Oi, Ciqian! Kau serius? Kau tidak sedang mabuk, bukan?!"

"...Saya bersungguh-sungguh. Pernahkah saya berkata bohong pada Anda?"

"...Aku akan memanggilkan orang pintar besok untuk mengusir roh jahat bersuara merdu itu dari kediamanmu. Aku tak memunggut biaya, gratis. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran setelah semua jasa yang kau lakukan untuk kolong langit."

" _Zhugong_ , Anda tidak perlu memanggil pengusir roh. Saya yakin siapapun kehadiran ini, ia tak membawa maksud buruk."

"Karena mereka tak kasat mata, kau tak bisa mempercayai niat mereka! Ciqian! Kau terlalu polos! B-Bisa saja mereka ingin memancingmu untuk menenggelamkan diri ke kolam ini, bukan?"

"Bilamana si pemilik suara itu memiliki niat sedemikian jahatnya, Anda takkan menemukan saya di sini, maupun di ruang tidur."

Sima Zhao terdiam sesaat. "...Kau benar. Tetap, ceritamu membuatku merinding."

"Anda takut terhadap roh?"

"Tentu saja tidak!"

"Oh."

"Jangan meng-'Oh'-kanku, Ciqian!"

Ia bersandar pada pagar pilar paviliun, menerawang si Dewi Malam yang bersinar terang di angkasa hitam. Semilir angin berhembus, alirannya yang lembut sebagai jemari yang menyisir rambut kami. Dari sudut mata, kudapati ia sekarang duduk di atas pagar, kembali tersenyum pada bulan purnama. Tangan kanan ditopangnya di atas lutut yang ditekuknya, sebuah kekehan lepas dari mulutnya.

"Hei, Ciqian. Apakah kau percaya pada legenda 'belahan jiwa'?" tanyanya.

Aku mengernyitkan dahi, lalu mengembalikan atensi pada angkasa malam. "...Entahlah. Seperti apakah legenda itu, _zhugong_?"

"Legenda kuno mengatakan Langit sengaja membelah satu jiwa menjadi dua, agar mereka bisa saling mencari satu sama lain, saling menjaga satu sama lain dan saling berbagi baik kebahagiaan maupun duka."

"Oh?"

Ia lalu melanjutkan ceritanya, seulas senyum cerahnya mulai melayu. "Namun... terkadang Langit itu kejam. Setelah Ia memisahkan kita menjadi dua, Ia menakdirkan mereka untuk lahir di era yang berbeda. Bagaimana bisa mereka saling bertemu jika terlahir di era yang berbeda?"

"Jadi, apakah menurut Anda, si penyanyi bersuara merdu ini adalah belahan jiwaku?"

"Bisa saja? Siapa yang tahu?" Ia menepuk tangannya. "Ini'kan hanya legenda belaka! Hanya cerita yang biasa didogengkan sebagai dongeng tidur! Tidak semua legenda itu benar, Ciqian!"

"...Tampaknya Anda memercayai legenda ini, _zhugong_."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, ia tertawa keras. Kerasnya seakan dunia bisa dibangunkan olehnya. "Kuharap 'belahan jiwa'-mu ini bukan roh yang aneh-aneh!" ia turun dari pagar paviliun, mulai berjalan meninggalkanku. "Baiklah! Besok kita masih ada pekerjaan, lebih baik aku pamit sekarang. Selamat malam! Dan jangan berlama-lama di sana, aku tak ingin besok pagi ketika bangun, aku menerima kabar tubuhmu mengapung di atas air kolam dan tengah disantap oleh koi-koi yang lapar itu."

Mendengar perkataannya, aku tak bisa menahan senyuman dan tawa pelanku. Aku mengikuti langkahnya, meninggalkan paviliun yang tak bergerak di belakang, mengantarkan sang tamu dadakan ke gerbang. "Tenang saja. Saya akan menghadiri rapat perang besok."

"Jangan sampai tertidur di tengah rapat perang! Kau tahu ganjarannya, Ciqian."

"Saya menasihati Anda akan hal yang sama, _zhugong_."

"Kau ini, sungguh pandai berbicara! Sampai jumpa besok!"

"Sampai jumpa," aku membungkuk, menunggunya sampai ia hilang dari jarak pandang, baru aku masuk ke dalam kediamanku, dan menghabiskan sisa waktu yang ada untuk beristirahat. Namun, legenda yang ia ceritakan tadi malah membuatku terjaga lebih lama lagi. Sepasang mataku terpaku pada langit-langit ruangan, suara ketukan bambu sesekali terdengar memecah keheningan malam.

... _Belahan jiwa_ , hah? Aku menengok ke jendela, mengamati paviliun di tengah kolam koi itu, membayangkan sosok seorang wanita berdiri di sana, masih melantunkan lagu indahnya. Apakah ia sosok wanita yang tinggi, atau tak terlalu? Berambut hitam, atau kecokelatan? Apakah ia seorang _gongzhu_? Tetapi selain kehangatan itu, aku bisa merasakan aura kepahlawanannya... mungkinkah ia seorang _Jiangjun_ , sama sepertiku? Apakah suatu hari nanti, wanita itu akan memperkenalkan dirinya, walau ia mungkin tak bisa melihat fisikku, mendengar balasanku?

...Apakah legenda yang diceritakan Tuan Sima Zhao ada benarnya? Bahwa si pemilik suara adalah 'belahan jiwa'-ku dan kami terlahir di era yang berbeda?

Rasa penasaranku akan siapa sosok penyanyi itu malah membuatku terjaga selama semalam penuh. Ketika aku hendak memejamkan mataku, ayam jago sudah berkokok kencang, cahaya matahari mulai menyinari dunia dari ufuk timur. ...Tampaknya, tubuhku terancam hukum rangket sebanyak 50 pukulan...

* * *

"Oh, Zihuan, selamat malam," aku berlari kecil mendekatinya. "Apakah kau terbangun oleh suaraku? Maafkan aku."

"Tidak, sama sekali bukan karena _dajie_ aku terbangun. Tiba-tiba aku terpikirkan akan satu sistem yang mungkin bisa kusarankan pada _fuwang_ untuk diterapkan."

"Sistem apakah itu?"

"Aku takkan banyak berbicara banyak soal detilnya. Yang jelas, sistem ini bisa diterapkan pada bidang perekonomian. Aku yakin sistem ini bisa setidaknya memperbaiki keadaan ekonomi di Youzhou."

"Semoga rencanamu disambut baik oleh _yifu_. Aku tak sabar untuk melihat hasilnya!"

"Terima kasih."

" _Dajie_ yakin kau akan berhasil."

Zihuan berjalan ke pinggir paviliun, mengamati ikan-ikan koi yang berenang dalam kolam hitam bertaburkan berlian putih dari langit. Akupun berdiri di sampingnya, mengamati langit dan rasi bintang utara yang menghias angkasa gelap. Presensi yang kurasakan tadi kini telah lenyap sepenuhnya, entah kemana perginya ia. Setidaknya, aku tak lagi sendirian karena kehadiran sang adik angkat di sisiku. Sedaritadi, ia terus diam, tampak jelas ia larut memikirkan kelancaran sistem yang akan disugestikan olehnya pada _yifu_ di rapat mendatang. Ia memang pribadi yang tertutup, jarang sekali ia menceritakan apa isi pikirannya pada siapapun, bahkan diriku sekalipun aku adalah kakak angkatnya. Maka, akupun tak pernah memaksa Zihuan untuk menceritakan sesuatu yang tak ingin ia ceritakan.

"...Zihuan. Sebelum ada kau di sini... _dajie_ sempat merasakan kehadiran seseorang."

"Tetapi?"

"Orang itu tidak ada."

Raut wajahnya tetap datar, ia bahkan tak menoleh ke arahku. " _Dajie_ tidak bercanda? Bukan mata-mata?"

"Aku merasakannya... berdiri tepat di sampingku tadi. Kalau itu mata-mata atau pembunuh bayaran, mungkin saja aku sudah mati sekarang."

"...Akan kupanggilkan pengusir roh besok."

"Kau tidak perlu sampai berbuat sejauh itu! Kalaupun itu roh, ia tak bermaksud jahat, tenang saja!"

"Tetap, aku tidak ingin kediaman ini dihuni oleh mahluk-mahluk tak kasat mata. Aku tetap akan memanggil pengusir roh besok!"

"Sudah, sudah. Lupakan ceritaku yang tadi. Mungkin, hanya perasaanku saja karena kelelahan."

"Karena itu, seharusnya kau tidur di kamarmu, bukannya berdiri di paviliun tengah malam seperti ini," ia mendesah.

"Tetapi, malam ini terlalu indah untuk dilewatkan."

Zihuan tak memberi tanggapan lebih, aku terkekeh, menepuk pundaknya pelan. "Tenang saja, aku takkan kenapa-napa."

Dan ia hanya diam saja, tak menunjukkan sedikitpun ketertarikan. Kutarik tanganku menjauh dari punggungnya, beralih menyentuh pilar paviliun di sisi kananku. Kepala kusandarkan pada pilar yang kokoh ini, sepasang mataku terpejam, menikmati angin malam yang sejuk dan bau khas rerumputan basah yang dibawanya bersama.

"Hei, Zihuan," ia tak menjawab, tapi aku tahu bahwa ia mendengarkanku. "Apakah kau mempercayai legenda 'belahan jiwa' yang sering diceritakan _yimu_ dulu?"

"...Tidak. Bagiku, legenda hanya omong kosong. Setidaknya, cerita penuh omong kosong itu cukup sebagai dongeng pengantar tidur."

"Ahahaha, kau benar," balasku. "Tetapi... aku mempercayainya."

Legenda kuno berkata bahwa Langit sengaja memisahkan sebuah jiwa menjadi dua, agar mereka saling mencari satu sama lain, saling menjaga satu sama lain, saling berbagi kebahagiaan dan juga duka. Hanya saja… terkadang dua jiwa ini lahir sebagai manusia di waktu yang berbeda. Sesungguhnya, jarak mereka hanya sejauh satu jengkal tangan.

Namun, pada realitanya, masing-masing berada di 'dunia' yang berbeda, dibatasi oleh tembok waktu yang tak kasat mata.

Andai kata legenda itu benar... apakah presensi kepahlawanan yang kurasakan tadi adalah 'belahan jiwa'-ku? Ah... aku hanya mengada-ada saja, tampaknya. Aku tertawa geli, memancing atensi dari Zihuan.

"Jadi, jodoh _dajie_ adalah roh tak kasat mata. Tak kusangka kau sebegitu inginnya mempunyai seorang kekasih hingga roh-pun kau terima."

"Bukan seperti itu, Zihuan. Hanya saja... siapa tahu legenda itu ada benarnya, bukan?"

"Itu kuserahkan pada imajinasi dan kepercayaanmu. Bagiku, legenda tetaplah legenda, hanya omong kosong pengantar tidur saja," ia melangkah meninggalkanku. "Selamat malam."

"Ah, malam."

Kuputuskan untuk tinggal sedikit lebih lama lagi di paviliun ini. Ketika aku menghadap rembulan purnama, akupun bertanya padanya soal legenda kuno tersebut, berharap mendapat jawaban yang takkan mungkin sampai. ...Hahaha... kelihatannya aku saja yang mengada-ada terlalu tinggi. Apa yang dikatakan Zihuan benar, legenda itu tak ada yang benar. Tak ada bukti konkrit yang bisa membuktikan eksistensinya sebagai kenyataan hidup.

Hanya saja... seandainya presensi itu benar seperti yang dikatakan legenda... seperti apakah dia? Apakah ia seorang pria atau wanita? Apakah ia seorang _Jiangjun_ dari zaman sebelumku, atau era setelahku? Seperti apakah sosok fisiknya? Apakah ia tinggi? Apakah ia memiliki badan yang terbilang kekar? Apakah ia memiliki rambut yang hitam dan sehalus sutera? Mataku kembali memejam, aku berusaha menggambarkan fisik si 'belahan jiwa'-ku dalam benak. Tak ada bayangan pasti.

Aku berbalik, meninggalkan paviliun merah di tengah kolam itu, bersiap untuk kegiatan esok hari yang sudah dipastikan padat.

...

 **[To Be Continued...]**

...

Author's notes: Jadi, POV yang pertama itu si Wen Yang, dan yang ke-2 itu si Cao Yin. Ah... saya sadar kosakata saya masih kaku... apakah ini karena sudah lama tidak menulis? Tetapi, saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi kedepannya! Baiklah! Sampai jumpa lagi di chapter selanjutnya!

Semoga saya berhasil menyelesaikan ide ini.

Terima kasih atas RnR-nya!


	3. Chapter 3

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian itu, aku tak pernah lagi merasakan kehadirannya di paviliun. ...Apakah benar itu hanya sebuah ilusi akibat rasa lelah setelah semua latihan militer yang kujalani? Atau karena perasaan was-wasku yang terlalu berlebihan? Mungkin, alasan pertama lebih tepat sebagai jawaban atas semua kejadian aneh yang menimpaku malam itu.

"- _jie_! _Dajie_!"

"A-ah..."

" _Aiya_! _Dajie_ , perhatikan jalanmu!" tegur adikku. "Kau hampir saja menabrak kereta kuda, kau tahu itu!"

"Ah... Maaf," aku terkekeh canggung.

Suasana pasar sungguhlah ramai, udara dipenuhi oleh suara orang-orang yang saling tawar-menawan dan bertransaksi, kadang diselip oleh suara tawa dan canda anak-anak yang berlarian menerobos lautan manusia. Bersama dengan dua saudari angkatku yang lain dan dua orang pembantu wanita, kami mengelilingi pasar, mencari bahan masakan dan buah-buah segar. Panas dari matahari yang bersinar terik tak mematahkan semangatku, tetapi, aku tahu si bungsu di antara kami bertiga sudah merasa gerah, tidak nyaman oleh keringat. Wajar saja, ia tak terbiasa keluar rumah dalam cuaca sepanas ini dan berada dalam kerumunan orang banyak. Berbeda denganku yang adalah seorang _Jiangjun_ , sudah biasa melawan empat musim dan keramaian di tengah medan peperangan. Kasihan oleh kondisinya, akupun menyuruh si bungsu untuk pulang lebih dulu bersama seorang pembantu, sehingga hanya tersisa aku, adik ke-3 dan satu pembantu yang terus menelusuri pasar ramai.

" _Dajie_ , apakah benar di rumah kita ada hantu?"

Aku lantas tertawa mendengarnya. "Zihuan hanya ingin menakuti-nakuti kalian saja! Tenang! Di rumah kita tidak ada hantu!"

Hantu saja sudah lari terlebih dahulu kala merasakan aura Zihuan, tampaknya.

" _Dage_ jahat sekali."

"Sudah, sudah! Intinya, hantu itu tidak ada. Kau tidak perlu takut. _Dajie_ akan tegur Zihuan nanti."

Walau... aku sendiri masih ragu terhadap perkataan yang baru saja kusuarakan. Presensi seseorang selain diriku itu... antara nyata dan fana. Semu. Aku tak bisa melihat sosoknya, tidak bisa menyentuhnya, tetapi aku bisa merasakan kehadirannya. Apakah memang yang semalam berdiri bersamaku adalah hantu? Aku menggelengkan kepala. Tidak, itu bukan hantu. Hanya perasaanku saja. Ya, hanya perasaanmu saja, Cao Yin! Aku terus mengulang kalimat itu bagai mantera pengusir roh jahat. Ya _Tian_ , sekarang masih siang dan aku sudah berpikiran yang tidak-tidak!

Tetapi, bukankah kehadiran hantu selalu ditandai dengan suhu yang terasa semakin dingin? Namun, yang kurasakan saat kehadiran si 'hantu' itu ada hanya kehangatan, auranya sama sekali tak membawa maksud buruk. Si 'hantu' hanya berdiri di sebelahku, apakah ia hanya ingin menikmati nyanyianku saja?

...Lebih baik aku kembali ke paviliun malam ini. Siapa tahu aku bisa kembali merasakan kehadirannya dan kali ini, melihat penampakannya-

Atensiku dialihkan oleh sebuah aura hangat yang tak lain adalah milik si 'Pahlawan' itu. Aku berbalik, memandang ke arah lautan manusia yang semula di belakangku. A-aku tidak salah, bukan? Tadi... ada sesuatu yang melewatiku dan berjalan ke arah sana? T-tunggu dulu! M-mana mungkin ada hantu di siang bolong seperti ini, bukan? Ah...! Cao Yin! Kau terlalu memikirkan hal itu terus secara berlebihan! Ya, itu hanya perasaanku saja!

Tetapi... kenapa hati kecilku menginginkanku untuk mengikuti ke mana arahnya pergi?

Sekelebat bayangan sosok yang kuduga adalah si 'Pahlawan' muncul. Aku mengerjapkan mata, tak lagi menemukan bayangan itu di tempat terakhir kali aku melihatnya, melainkan sudah jauh di depan sana, di antara lautan manusia. Tidaklah sulit untuk mengekori gerakannya, tubuhnya yang teramat tinggi membuatnya mudah sekali untuk dipantau.

"Kalian pulanglah dulu! Dajie ada urusan sebentar!"

"Eh? Ah, baiklah. Tapi ingat, pulang sebelum jam-"

"Tenang saja!" aku langsung berlari mengejar sosok itu, tak lagi mengindahkan peringatan adikku.

Langkahnya yang santai membuatku bisa menyusulnya. Aku sengaja mendahuluinya, mencoba mengintip seperti apakah wajahnya. Sayang, cahaya matahari yang menembus raganya menyilaukan mataku, aku tak bisa melihat jelas wajahnya. Mungkin, kalau dari sudut lain dan sedang di bawah bayangan aku bisa melihatnya! Kutunggu sampai ia melintas di bawah kanopi hijau, berharap banyak bisa melihat wajahnya. Sekali lagi, usahaku gagal. Sosoknya menghilang ditelan oleh bayangan hitam, dan kembali muncul saat ia keluar dari zona bayangan. Ah... jadi itu sebabnya kenapa aku tidak bisa melihatnya di malam hari. _Tian_ tidak memperbolehkanku untuk melihat bahkan wajahnya sekalipun? Ini sudah terasa seperti tradisi pernikahan dimana mempelai pria tidak bisa melihat wajah mempelai perempuannya sebelum pesta berakhir. Yang jelas, ia adalah seorang pria dengan tinggi hampir dua meter, berambut hitam pendek dan berbadan cukup kekar.

"Hei, kau bisa melihatku?" kulambaikan tangan ke depan wajahnya.

Kakinya yang terus berjalan menandakan bahwa ia tak menyadariku, atau ia tak memedulikanku.

Satu-satunya opsi yang tertinggal hanya mengikuti kemanapun ia pergi. Jadi, aku terus berjalan di sisinya, mengekorinya bagai anak ayam hingga keluar dari Xudu (Xuchang), tiba di barisan perbukitan yang berjarak hanya tiga _li_ dari Ibukota. Pria itu berdiri di sana selama semenit, lalu duduk di atas hamparan rumput, menikmati pemandangan yang terpajang di hadapannya. Xudu, hutan, sungai dan langit berawan yang kini mulai menguning. Akupun duduk di sebelahnya, memandangi keindahan yang sama. Semilir angin berhembus lembut, aku menengok ke arahnya seolah angin lembut itu yang menyuruhku. Apakah aku kali ini akan berhasil melihat wajahnya walau hanya sebentar saja?

Ia tak lagi berada di sisiku, kesempatan sedetik itu terlewat sia-sia. Namun, aku tahu bahwa ia belum pergi, ia masih berada di sampingku, duduk tenang di sana. Bibirku menyunggingkan seulas senyum, dan aku kembali mengagumi langit jingga.

Ah... sudah hampir jam empat, huh? Aku harus pulang sekarang.

Aku bangkit, berdiri tegak, menepuk-nepuk pakaianku, membersihkannya dari tanah dan debu, juga rerumputan yang menempel. Sekali lagi, aku menatapi tempat dimana ia duduk.

"Sampai jumpa besok, wahai Pahlawan," ucapku padanya, dan aku pergi menuruni bukit, meninggalkannya sendirian di bukit kecil itu, pulang ke kediamanku di Xudu.

* * *

Kepalaku lantas menoleh ke sisi kiri ketika mendengar sebuah suara, tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Dahiku mengernyit, terheran-heran. Apa yang dikatakan oleh suara tadi aku tak mendengarnya terlalu jelas. Dan saat aku hendak menanyakannya, kehadiran yang baru kurasakan sebentar saja langsung lenyap. Aku berdiri, mengamati sekitarku, tak menemukan satu mahluk hiduppun di sekitar. Suara itu... jika tidak salah dengar, mirip sekali dengan suara yang kudengar di paviliun itu.

 _Tian_... apakah Engkau tak mengizinkanku untuk melihat sosok si penyanyi itu?

Legenda kuno yang diceritakan Tuan Sima Zhao beberapa hari yang lalu terpintas di benakku.

...Jika... wanita itu benar adalah 'belahan jiwa'-ku, mengapa Langit tak memberiku satu kali kesempatan saja untuk setidaknya, berbincang sebentar dengannya? Aku ingin mengetahui seperti apa rupanya, seperti apa sifatnya dan juga... siapa namanya. Tanpa satupun petunjuk, aku tentu tidak akan bisa menemukan catatan hidupnya dalam buku-buku sejarah di perpustakaan utama.

Aku berdiam di tempat, memandang udara kosong di sisiku. Aku memejamkan mata, memutuskan untuk tidak memikirkan lebih jauh soal ini. Aku membalikkan punggung, berjalan menuju Ibukota kami, Xudu yang tak jauh dari perbukitan.

Kenapa... langkahku terasa begitu berat? Juga... dadaku terasa sesak oleh sebuah sakit yang tak dapat kujabarkan. Kepala kugelengkan perlahan, aku menghela nafas. Secangkir teh hangat mungkin akan membuatku merasa lebih baik.

Begitu aku mencapai gerbang luar kediamanku, kudapati Tuan Sima Zhao di teras, bersama dengan beberapa orang berpakaian Tao yang berprofesi sebagai pengusir roh. ... _Tian_ , Tuan Sima Zhao!

" _Zhugong_!"

"Oh! Ciqian! Kau sudah pulang! Sesuai janjiku, aku telah memanggil beberapa pengusir roh yang pandai! Kau tak perlu membayar!"

"Anda tidak perlu repot-repot seprti ini! Di kediaman saya sama sekali tidak ada roh jahat!"

"Ini tidak membebaniku, sungguh! Menemukanmu mengapung di kolam koi tak bernyawa adalah beban sesungguhnya bagiku!"

"Sima _daren_ , kami menemukan adanya kehadiran roh di kediaman ini. Jumlahnya ada dua."

"Sudah kukatakan, Ciqian. Rumahmu ini berhantu. Tolong usir mereka, shifu!"

"Tenang saja! Dengan hio dan mantera dari kami, juga jimat ini, mereka semua akan lari tunggang-langgang dan takkan pernah kembali lagi!"

Tangan kananku lantas melayang ke wajahku, berbagai perasaan negatif muncul di hatiku. Ekspresi yang ditunjukkan oleh Tuan Sima Zhao adalah sebuah ekspresi yang tak merasa satu rasa malu atau apapun, asumsiku adalah ia bermuka tembok. Ia tetap memantau proses pengusiran roh yang tengah berjalan, sementara aku hanya diam di belakangnya, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Aku ingin mengusir mereka semua, tetapi, itu berarti aku menunjukkan rasa tidak hormatku pada Tuan Sima Zhao karena ia benar-benar melakukan semua ini untukku. Kubiarkan ia melakukan sesukanya, tak menyuarakan komentar apapun lagi antara karena lelah, atau memang tak tahu harus berkata apa.

 _Tian_... Tuanku yang satu ini... berbeda terlalu jauh dengan sang Kakak.

...

 **[To Be Continued...]**

 **...**

 **Author's notes:** huehuehue Zhao dodol. Bikin malu saja.

Baiklah! Saya senang mendapat review yang mendukung cerita ini! Jujur, saya lelah sama ke-'idiot'-an Sima Zhao yang menular ke Wen Yang, dan berakhir juga menular ke OC saya, si Cao Yin. Mahluk muka tembok satu ini memang banyak tingkahnya, tapi, masa damai tanpa kedodolan Sima Zhao itu bagi saya... bukan masa damai yang sesungguhnya *dibacok Yuanji*. Saya legit crying menulis setiap kedodolan Sima Zhao.

Zhao dodol memang menjadi cast yang sangat cocok untuk modern au yang damai-damai... Dia benar-benar bank humor fandom ini. Dasar badut Jin.

Stay tuned dan terimakasih atas RnR-nya!

*brb legit crying*


End file.
